


Do You Feel Like We Do

by Jinkxedparty



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor!Gwilym, Doctor!Rami, Doctor/Nurse, Fluff and Angst, It’s like greys anatomy but gayer, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mild Angst, Mild Blood, Nurse!Joe, its basically a medical drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkxedparty/pseuds/Jinkxedparty
Summary: Mercury General Hospital was one of the best hospitals in New York City, and only the best of the best made the cut. It was consistently hailed as one of the best teaching hospitals in the state. Only the best of the best make it in this hospital, but what’s life in the hospital without a little drama?Joe gets thrown for a loop when a new doctor joins the hospital’s trauma team. Will things go smoothly with the new doctor, or will life have other plans in store?
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Do You Feel Like We Do

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t have any actual medical education or experience, just high school anatomy and watching a lot of Greys Anatomy during undergrad so that’s what I’m basing this off of. I don’t own these characters whatsoever, it’s just fanfiction. 
> 
> This is just some pure self indulgence medical drama AU and I hope you guys enjoy!

Mercury General Hospital was one of the best hospitals in New York City, and only the best of the best made the cut. It was consistently hailed as one of the best teaching hospitals in the state. Only the best of the best medical students would make it as interns, and only the best of those interns would make it as residents. The same mentality went towards the Mercury General nursing program, if you could make it there as a nursing student, you were guaranteed to work at any hospital of your choice. Joe Mazzello thought he was no different from the wide eyed excited new nurses when he first started, and now he had climbed his way up to be one of the best emergency and trauma nurses in the whole hospital. 

Joe was usually one the first to arrive for the day shift, especially on days he was placed in the Emergency Room. He liked being early so he had extra time to get ready and prepare himself for the day. He quickly peeled off his hoodie and jeans, replacing them with a pair of light teal scrubs, a black undershirt, and his most comfortable shoes. As he was finishing getting prepped for the day, another nurse, Ben, came to join him in the locker room. 

“Why are you always here so early?” The blonde mumbled, sleep still evident in his voice. “Rotations don’t start for another forty minutes.” 

Joe shrugged, “I just like being early. Helps me feel more prepared.” 

Joe and Ben met during Ben’s first year at the hospital as a nursing student and Joe was the one to take him under the wing and show him the inner workings of the hospital. He knew all the places to catch a quick nap when possible on painfully long shifts, what doctors work best with the nursing staff, and which ones to stay away from. Before long, the two became thick as thieves. They were attached at the hip until a third joined their party. 

During Ben’s second year at the hospital, a young trauma doctor by the name of Gwilym Lee showed up and joined the ER staff. Joe knew there was an instant connection and before long, the two had started dating. Joe was never a fan of being a third wheel before, but with Ben and Gwil he never felt excluded when they hung out together. 

“So, have you seen the new doctor yet?” Ben asked, pulling on a fresh pair of scrubs from his backpack. 

Joe shook his head, completely unaware that there was a new doctor on staff. “New Doctor? Since when?”

Ben shrugged. “I’m not too sure. Gwil told me that he heard he used to work as a field doctor before. Heard he does a lot of work with kids too, good press for the hospital. My best guess is he’s gonna be on the ER team.” 

Joe rolled his eyes, already imagining another classic cocky doctor taking over the emergency room, talking down to the nurses, and just overall being too arrogant to take on any patients that wouldn’t get him popularity or fame. Ben could already feel his distaste for someone they haven't even met as they made their way out of the locker room and down the hall to the ER nurse’s station to start prepping for the day ahead. 

“Great, you’re here.” Lucy, one of the pediatric surgery residents, breathed a sigh of relief. “I finally have someone normal I can talk to. It’s been so dull here.”

“Luce, it’s 8 in the morning.” Joe laughed. “Anything other than a boring morning this early and I would be a bit concerned.” 

Lucy fake pouted and crossed her arms over her white coat and brightly colored scrubs. “Well you’re no fun.”

“And you’re a workaholic.” Ben added. “How long have you been here?” 

“Not that long!” Lucy defended herself. “I got here at 6 to start my rounds. And I heard we are getting a new doctor on the staff today so I wanted to get the first look. You know there’s no rest for the ones that want to get ahead around here.”

“I think the song goes ‘no rest for the wicked’ but I see your point.” Joe joked and began making his way down to the emergency room. “Have you seen or heard anything about a new doctor? Ben said he heard someone’s coming in today.”

“Nothing, I guess he still hasn’t shown.” Lucy sighed, keeping pace with the nurse. “We don’t even know a lot about this guy except he is supposed to be really good at whatever he does. The peids floor hasn’t been told anything so I guess he’s in a different department. What have you heard?”

“Ben told me that he does charity work with kids and the hospital may have hired him for good publicity.” He shrugged. Joe was already uneasy about the new doctor even though they haven’t even met yet. Part of him was hoping that he wasn’t joining the ER or trauma team. The team already had Ben and Gwil on the team with him, which was enough in his opinion. 

Lucy followed Joe down to the emergency room, claiming that she didn’t have rounds yet and wanted to catch any pediatric cases coming in. The trio found the fourth member of their little squad already hard at work at the nurse’s station.

“Morning love.” Gwilym looked up from his charts to greet his boyfriend with a peck on the cheek and a short hug. 

“G’morning Doctor.” Ben grumbled, leaning in to his boyfriend’s touch, holding onto the hug a few moments longer than Gwilym. 

Gwil laughed softly at his boyfriend, “Where’s that energy you had this morning while we were in the shower, sleepyhead?”

Joe rolled his eyes and grabbed his charts from behind the desk. “And on that note, how about we get to work.” 

“You two are on ER duty today, but I may need one of you to jump onto Dr. Malek’s service when he gets here.” Gwilym informed. “Joe you’re the best nurse I got so I’m going to need you to be flexible.” 

Joe groaned internally at the thought of having to teach another arrogant doctor about how this hospital works, but Gwil knew he was the best nurse on staff and wouldn’t take attitude or egos from new doctors. If anyone wanted to be trained for success at Mercury General, Joe was the one to turn to. 

~~~~~~~~~

The morning went by at a steady pace. Joe was kept as busy as he usually was for a normal day in the ER, a few broken bones here and there, a couple of minor burns, stomachaches, or accidents, but nothing that would constitute a staff emergency. These mornings usually went one or two ways from Joe’s experience. They could go smooth and quiet for the rest of the day, or something was gonna come in and require everyone’s immediate attention. 

“Joe, heads up,” Ben called out as he was helping Lucy treat a little girl who sprained her ankle. “Paramedics just called in, ETA 5 minutes.” 

Lucy gave Joe the go ahead and that she would finish treating the girl. The redhead nurse sprang up from his station and followed Ben to a prep station to get ready for their incoming patient. Gwilym was already there fully prepped in a medical gown and gloves. 

“What happened?” Ben asked.

“Motorcycle crash” He explained. “Haven’t heard much detail, all I know is to prepare for a guy with a head wound, road rash, and external bleeding. From what I got, sounds like he wasn’t wearing a helmet so we should be ready for concussion protocol.” 

“Anyone else coming in?”

“Nope, just the guy reported at the scene.” Ben shook his head. “He was treated with first aid at the scene but they’re bringing them in anyways for a precaution for any internal injury.” 

“Seems easy enough.” Joe watched as the flashing lights of the ambulance came into view and the siren wailed. “Probably just some road rash and we’ll screen for a concussion.”

The ambulance backed up into the designated spot and the two nurses immediately sprang into action. The paramedics flew open the doors and pulled out the gurney. A young man in his early twenties had gauze wrapped around his right thigh and midsection, along with a large gash on his face was being held closed by a butterfly bandage and a man pressing a wad of gauze to keep pressure on the wound. The man refused to leave the patient’s side or remove the gauze as the paramedics wheeled the gurney out of the back of the ambulance and into the emergency room. 

“That’s not good.” Joe muttered as he began assessing the gauze dressings. It was definitely road rash so they would have to clean those wounds out as soon as possible. The stranger tending to the head wound began rattling off the patient’s vitals as Joe took to examining the gauze while Ben went immediately into concussion protocol. 

“What’s your name?” Ben asked, trying to determine how severe of a concussion they were looking. 

“Andy,” He mumbled. “ ‘m name’s Andy.”

“Okay Andy, can you tell me where you are?” Ben continued to go through the required questions. 

“In a hospital?” He answered. 

“Great,” The blonde nodded, hoping things were going to be better than they looked. “Can you tell me what day it is?”

“Saturday.” That answer worried Ben and Joe. It was Monday, not Saturday. 

“Can you tell me what you were doing before this?” Joe asked, trying to put his injuries in context so they can properly assess and treat any other injuries that he could have. 

“I was late for work,” Andy’s eyes appeared a bit glassy, so Ben took out a light to check his eyes. “I thought I could make it across the intersection in time, guess I was wrong.” His speech was definitely starting to slur and Joe could see him beginning to fade in and out. 

“Joe, we have to get him upstairs for a CT.” Ben continued his examination, he definitely had a concussion and they needed imaging to determine the severity. Joe nodded and turned to the stranger holding cotton down on Andy’s head wound. 

Before either of them could address the other person, Dr. Lee arrived on the scene, immediately jumping into action. 

“What am I looking at here nurse Jones?” He prompted, stepping in to assess Andy’s condition as Ben began rattling off the information and Gwilym took over concussion protocol. 

“He needs to get up to CT stat,” The doctor stated. “He has a possible concussion so we need to check him in as soon as possible.”

“Sir, I can take it from here.” Joe offered so he could treat the head wound as quickly as possible so they could get the brain scans as soon as possible. “We need to get him upstairs right now.”

The stranger shook his head. “You have to check this wound first. It’s been bleeding since I first was on the scene, there could be an underlying infection from dirt or asphalt that needs to be dealt with first. There could be some underlying trauma with it.”

“That may be true but we still need to see his brain to assess concussion severity.” Joe defended himself. He wasn’t going to let a total stranger tell him what to do in his emergency room with his patient.

Gwil looked over to Joe. The doctor knew they were both right, but a freely bleeding head wound had to be their first priority. “Joe, you and I need to take care of the wound first. Ben, alert radiology to prep for an emergency CT scan.”

Ben nodded and hurried off to get radiology prepped and Joe grabbed some rubbing alcohol and fresh cotton pads to clean the wound. “Okay, sir if you can lift up the bandages I can clean and assess the wounds.”

The stranger complied, slowly lifting the bloodied bandages to reveal a large gash running from Andy’s eyebrow to his hairline. Joe immediately knew this was worse than what he had originally assumed. The gash was covered in fresh red blood flecked with asphalt and dirt from the crash site. 

“Okay Andy, we’re gonna clean this up but it’s going to sting.” Joe warned before placing the damp cotton swab on the wound. Andy flinched momentarily at the sting of the alcohol but didn’t have much of a reaction outside of that. After Joe finished cleaning the wound the best he could, he reached over for some clean bandages to dress the wound. 

“Here.” The stranger handed him a roll of bandages and some cotton pads. “I know it’s not perfect for dressing but it’ll buy us time to take him up and get his CT. He’s going to need stitches later.” 

Joe grabbed the cotton and pressed it to Andy’s open head wound. “Here, if you can apply pressure I can wrap the bandage and temporarily close up the wound. He will need to get stitches once we find out if he has a concussion or not. I can do those later.” 

The stranger followed Joe’s direction and applied even and steady pressure to the wound while Joe wrapped gauze and bandages around Andy’s head until the wound was properly dressed. Joe was surprised how alert the patient was, even with a probable concussion. They couldn’t confirm the diagnosis until they got the scans, but Joe made a mental note to jot down his alertness. 

“I see you have already met the newest member of our trauma team.” Gwil turned to the stranger, “Quite the start to your first day.”

The stranger laughed. “I was just trying to help.” He turned back to Joe. “My apologies, I know we got off on the wrong foot back there.” 

Joe’s posture stiffened a bit. So this was the new guy that would be taking over and who he and Ben would now be reporting to. He was cute, but Joe pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Now wasn’t the time to admire how attractive the new doctor is. 

“I’m Dr. Rami Malek, it’s nice to meet you.” Dr. Malek offered his non-bloodied hand to Joe, who reluctantly accepted. So this was the new doctor Gwl wanted Joe to be working with today. 

“Joe Mazzello, RN.” He introduced himself.

“It’s very nice to meet you Joe. I’m already impressed with your work.” Dr. Malek shook his hand. Joe thought he noticed the new doctor wink at him, but he could have been just imagining it. 

“Likewise,” Joe turned back to the patient but was still addressing the new doctor. “Now if you don’t mind Dr. Malek, Dr. Lee and I will be prepping this patient for a CT.”

“Okay then. I’ll leave you to it, Nurse Mazzello.” Dr. Malek flashed him a little smile before leaving the floor, probably to get changed. 

Joe huffed and turned back to help Gwil and another nurse transfer Andy from the gurney to a proper hospital bed. Once that was taken care of, the pair sprung into action, helping switch out IV’s, changing Andy from his bloody street clothes to a hospital gown, and properly cleaning and dressing his other external wounds. 

“Well that went well.” Gwilym muttered as he and Joe watched Andy get wheeled into the elevator to take him up to get a CT scan by a set of radiology interns. 

Joe rolled his eyes, peeling off his blood soaked gloves. “What? Another day, another cocky doctor who thinks he knows more than the nurses.”

“Joe, he's brand new,” The doctor glared at him. “And I have put both of you on his case so you better get used to working together. You’re on Dr. Malek’s service for the rest of today and the primary nurse on Andy’s case.”

“What?!” Joe knew this was coming but he still couldn’t believe it. 

That’s exactly it,” Gwil didn’t even look up from the chart he was reading. “You’re the best nurse I got, he’s one of the best ER doctors I could find. You two should get the man back on his feet in no time.” Before Joe could say another word, Gwil turned on his heels and headed to attend to his own patients. 

By this time, Dr. Malek had made his appearance back in the emergency room. He had changed out of his blood soaked jeans and hoodie and replaced them with a fresh set of navy blue scrubs and a white coat. The colors made his warm olive skin stand out and make him look even tanner even under the harsh fluorescent lights. He must have taken a shower too because his hair was still a little damp and starting to curl at the ends. 

‘ _ Damn those scrubs look good on him.’  _ Joe thought. 

“Dr. Lee said you’re on my service today, nurse Mazzello.” Rami straightened his jacket and began walking down the hall towards the ER.

“You don’t have to call me that Dr. Malek.” The ginger pointed out, throwing his stethoscope over his shoulder and following behind Dr. Malek. “You can just call me Joe. If we’re working together it’ll just be easier for you to call me that.”

“Alright then Joe, you can just call me Rami.” Once again, Joe could have sworn he saw the doctor wink at him. ”I know you have other patients to attend to right now, so I guess I’ll see you when those CT scans are done. ” 

Joe was already in for it with this new doctor, and the worrying part was he didn’t even mind. 


End file.
